Among Warm Sunsets
by Astroro
Summary: Small drabbles of the Harvest God and Molly.  Harvest GodxMolly/Hikari Friendship, Romance/Fluff
1. Dreams

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Dreams**

It was a peaceful spring day. The sun was shining; the birds were happily chirping; and the sky was a beautiful shade of light blue—pure perfection. The grass was a nice shade of green and laying on it felt as though you were lying on clouds. Everything was peaceful, yet something was missing—or rather someone.

It wasn't a big deal, it was fine without her there, yet it didn't feel right. Not nearly as perfect as this seemingly magnificent wonderland; maybe if he just tweaked it a little, it _would_ be perfect… if only he could…

"…_Harvest God…"_

There was a quake. The world started ripping apart, until there was nothing but darkness.

"_Finn, he isn't waking up… maybe—should…write—face…"_

And that was enough to wake the Harvest God from is slumber.

"Don't… you _dare_ vandalize my face, you heathen," he grumbled under his breath

Molly was not at all fazed by his insults, since she's almost always on the receiving end for them. "Aw, you don't have to be like that, you know I was just kidding!"

This didn't seem to lighten his mood, "What do you want, human. You've just interrupted my sleep,"

"Ooh, I didn't know you could sleep, I thought all immortals didn't need to," she said, her interest increasing.

He hated when she asked questions liked this. It's rather uncomfortable and irritating explaining to a human about immortals.

"Indeed, I do not have to; I just find it enjoyable time to time."

He was hoping she would just leave it at that, but of course, Molly—being incredibly oblivious to everything around her, didn't get the hint.

"M'lord, do you ever dream…?" she asked, blinking her big brown eyes.

He hated when she called him that. Sure, he did tell her to refer to him as 'king' whenever she was around; but Molly always found a way to ruin things for him.

"Yes, I do," He replied.

Soon, she started bombarding him with questions, ranging from "What do you dream about," or "Do you dream about food…?" to "Do you ever have fantasies about someone…?"

That's when he had enough.

"That is it! Be gone from my sight!"

Molly puffed up her cheeks, but gave in to his demand without much of a fight.

"Fine then, Mr. Grumpy-Pants," and with that, made her way to the staircase and down the stairs.

Just then, the Harvest God heard a small voice by his left shoulder. "Geez, m'lord, you didn't have to get all 'My word is law, and blah blah,' on her…"

He turned around to see Finn, sitting on his shoulder. "Really, well, then you are excused as well,"

With that, he flicked Finn in the direction of the staircase.

"Pests."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: I don't see a lot of Harvest God/King/Ignis fics out there, so I decided to make a short drabble series. I don't know how much I'll do; it depends on how I feel this summer. I haven't updated my other story because… well, family issues. My Grandma hasn't been doing well, and it's been dampening my mood tremendously. So sorry, I'll do my best.**


	2. Tea Party

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Tea Party**

"M'lord, we should have a tea party, it'll be fun!" Molly cheered.

As usual, Molly and Finn went to visit the Harvest God atop of his mountain. And of course, he was not happy about this.

The idea of some demeaning festivity he would have to attend with these pests made his head throb. "No, I refuse," he grumbled, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Molly would not let it rest, not without a fight.

"Why, you never want to do anything with me," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're nothing but an old, grumpy man."

The Harvest God, however, was not fazed by her outburst.

"Your little tantrums won't work on me, human, so why don't you just go home and… do whatever your kind does."

She hated how dismissive and demanding he was. _"That's why he doesn't have any friends… bitter prude…_" she thought to herself.

Unfortunately for Molly, the Harvest God could hear her thoughts. And of course, he was infuriated by it. "How _dare _you call me a prude, you half-wit!" he yelled, outraged by her audacity to (technically) say it to his face (well, kind of).

Molly was not at all ashamed—actually, she was rather amused. "Aw, is widdle Hwarvest Giddy-kins mwad at me… d'aww…!"

More than anything the Harvest God _hated_ being mocked, especially by a human. He would most definitely _not_ have that bull, nope, nope, nope.

The Harvest God, who was downright furious, stomped to his throne and plopped down, seething with so much rage (!).

"Alright, fine. We'll have your blasted tea party…! Just know, I'll be damning you to hell in the process!" he grumbled angrily.

Molly squealed, overjoyed by his change of mind.

"Did you hear that Finn, we're gonna have a tea party," she and Finn started having a victory dance. "And it's gonna be _tha bomb_!"

Oh no, he had made the biggest mistake in his whole immortal life. He did the unforgivable: he made her happy. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

_**. . . . . .**_

"More tea Miss H…? And you too Miss F?" Molly said sweetly, filling the tea cups of the Harvest God's and Finn's cups with chamomile tea. Both he and Finn were wearing big hats with flowers on the edge; both looked absolutely ridiculous.

Finn happily sipped his cup (which, by the way, was 2x bigger than him) through a bendy straw, while the Harvest God daintily sipped his with a pained expression.

"This was the best idea ever Molly," Finn chirped happily. "Don't you think m'lord?"

The deity's expression was unreadable, yet his tone said otherwise. "Finn…"

The cheery winged Harvest Sprite smiled eagerly. "Yes m'lord?" The Harvest God's left eye twitched.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: I hope this was good, because I honestly tried my best. This chapter is dedicated to my Grandma, who died June 28, 2011 at 2:00am. I'm taking it really hard, because my Grandma was more to me than my relative-she was one of my closet friends. When I was little we did everything together, and no matter what I knew she loved me. I just wish I could have said good-bye. Thanks for reading, the next drabble will probably be up soon. Thank you all for all the feedback.**

**The *nope, nope, nope* part is kind of from **_**Land Before Time**_**; remember Ducky, right?**


	3. Wish

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Wish**

Molly was a fan of everything magical and awesome. She found unicorns cool; goblins wicked; and wizards downright freaking epic.

So that's why she found bothering Harmonica Town's very own Wizard a must do while 'the Harvest God kicks her out for a day because he is tired of her constant stupidity'.

While Wizard didn't really mind her visiting, he was kind of nervous with her constant staring while he was trying to practice his magic.

"Uhm, Molly… I can't really concentrate with… you constantly staring at me… while I… work," Wizard said quietly, staring into his crystal ball while his back was facing said visitor.

"Mhm, yep…" Molly muttered under her breath, totally transfixed on the sight in front of her.

Wizard was slightly fidgeting under her chocolate brown gaze. "So… I can't really… work," he said politely. It was rather rare for him to receive visitors, so he didn't want to scare the only one he had.

Unfortunately, Molly was one of those guests who thinks she can do whatever she wants.

"Oh, no can do Wizard, your just too awesome to ignore," she said, in a monotone way.

Instead of getting angry, Wizard only blushed. He rarely ever got compliments.

"Oh… okay then, carry on…" And with that, he went back to peering inside his crystal ball.

Minutes passed, the only sound that was made was from Finn flying, looking through the books in Wizard's bookcase.

Molly hated eerie silence, so she brought it upon herself to break it. "Wizard, I have a request."

Wizard was taken aback. It's weird getting a blunt request like that, especially from a pretty girl like Molly.

He started feeling nervous again; this turn of events was starting to scare him. "Yes..." he murmured quietly, trying his hardest to stay focused.

"I want you to grant me a wish," she said plainly. "No drawbacks or anything."

Wizard didn't know whether to agree or not. It's not his job to grant wishes; what is he—a Genie? Yet, when he turned around to look at her big brown eyes that… he was slowly starting to like—he knew he couldn't decline.

"Okay… what is it… you want?" he asked.

Molly twirled a lock of her hair; a usual action she used to show her delight. "I want to know what m'lord thinks of me," she concluded.

Wizard visibly paled. He knew how the Harvest God felt about Molly, and if he told her… well, lets just say his immortal life would be over. Not only that… but somehow, he knew he didn't want to lose her somehow… (?)

"Well…?" Molly probed, waiting for her request.

He started sweating; he hated confrontation, it always made him nervous.

"Uh… well, I'm not… allowed to answer that… you see…" he stuttered. He didn't know what to do; he didn't want to lose his only friend (and possible love interest)—but he also didn't want to die an early age. The Harvest God was quite scary.

Molly pouted, but didn't seem so upset on the matter. "Okay, if you really can't… I won't bother you about it."

Wizard let out a sigh of relief; he was at least safe—for now anyways. Plus, Molly didn't seem at all mad at him.

"Well, I have to go Wizard; the Harvest God probably lifted the seal, so I'm gonna go bother him."

Disappointment washed over him. "_She's probably leaving because I couldn't grant her wish_…" Wizard thought sadly.

As if Molly could read minds (or emotions, either's pretty awesome) she said, "You don't have to look so sad, I'll come visit you soon."

For a moment, he couldn't believe his luck. "Th-thank you…" he replied slowly.

"Oh, you're welcome," she gave him a cheery smile and went for the door.

_**. . . . . .**_

"So, did you miss me?" Molly asked in her usual chipper tone.

The Harvest God sighed; he knew he shouldn't have lifted the seal momentarily. Knowing Molly she found some way to slither her way to his adobe.

"What do you want now," he grumbled. "Do you not see I'm trying to enjoy some _peace and quiet_?"

Molly blinked innocently, "Can't you do that with me here…?" she asked sweetly.

"No, because you're an interference," he walked towards his throne. "All you do is waste my time with your… trivial activities."

Out of nowhere, Molly charged at the Harvest God and hugged him. "Aw, you don't have to be so withdrawn; you know I find you adorable!"

Instead of pushing her away, all the Harvest God could do was blush a bright shade of red.

"_A-Adorable…?_"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: I need to stop finishing in quotes. I know this was mostly WizardxMolly, but I kind of wanted a little challenge between Harvest GodxMolly. Sorry if you don't like it, if you want I'll just trash the idea, but if you want it, I'll gladly add it. In later chapters (like probably 10 or so, this drabble bit will probably be long… I dunno yet) I'll probably ask you guys what you want to be featured in this drabble story, but later… not now. Oh and thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! I'm so ecstatic that this story is getting feedback! **

**I'M SO EXCITED FOR HARRY POTTER AND WINNIE THE POOH! WOOT (is a total fan) **


	4. Games

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Games**

The Harvest God is no fan of games. To him they are foolish, immature, and a waste of time. Only an idiot would enjoy such an activity.

So, imagine how he felt when Molly forced him to play a game with her.

Looks bad, huh?

"Human, I refuse to participate in any activity such as this." He said, with a pretty huge hint of finality in his voice.

Molly, the human, merely raised one of her (strangely) perfectly tweezed eyebrows.

Now normally the Harvest God would not take such a thing from Molly—er… the human. Today was different; she looked… prettier than usual, which for some reason made his stomach feel weird.

"Come on, it's just '_Monopoly_' it's really fun!" she said, trying to draw him in.

But the Harvest God, being 'lord of everything boring and un-enjoyable', would not budge.

"Only an immature child like _you_ would find it enjoyable."

Molly sighed. So okay, she can handle being called 'lower life species'; 'dim'; and everything else he can throw at her, but an 'immature child'… really? Half the time she's met him, he's been more of a child than her; but do you see her bringing it up? _Nooooo_, jerk.

"You know what, fine," she raised her arms up in defeat. "Do whatever you want, I don't care. See if I'll ever come and visit you again."

For some reason, unbeknownst to him, he felt…sad. He didn't want her to stop visiting him; he needed her company. He looked forward to everyday, just because he knew he would see her.

Without her visits, the Harvest God would be alone. He'd rather be pestered by a small human than be alone.

Before Molly could reach the staircase the Harvest God grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Unfortunately, he pulled too hard, making Molly fall into his chest.

"…Fine, we'll play," He whispered in her ear. Little did he know, Molly was trying to hide the bright red blush creeping on her face.

_**. . . . . . **_

"Oops, m'lord you landed on my property, you have to pay me $200!" Molly said, holding out her hand for said money.

The Harvest God mumbled some incoherent words under his breath, but nonetheless handed Molly the money.

"See, isn't this fun?"

The Harvest God stared at Molly. She seemed so happy just playing a silly game with him; she was so easy to please. Her bright smile sent sparks throughout his body, but he couldn't say he didn't like it, and he couldn't help hoping he could make her smile like this all the time.

"Yes… I guess I am."

Her smile widened, and the Harvest God couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Well… yep. I was thinking about doing 20 of these drabbles, since this is more of a summer project than a whole year continuation of this… thing, but if you **_**do **_**want me to continue then… let me know, I guess. I actually enjoy writing Harvest God fics, since he's my favorite bachelor in the whole Harvest Moon franchise. C: **


	5. Apples

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Apples**

The Harvest God loved apples. Throughout his immortal life he has never really been attached to anything, yet superior quality apples, grapes and cocktails were his temptation.

Even if he was in a bad mood, any of these items would instantly change that. He also had a secret ruby obsession, not even his sister—the Harvest Goddess didn't know about these things. If she did, he'd never live it down.

_Especially_, if the human found out; she would blow it out of proportion. Just the thought of what he'd have to endure made his head throb.

"_Speaking of that human, I wonder where she is,_" the Harvest God thought to himself. "_She usually comes to bother me around this time; I wonder where she could be…_"

Ten seconds later, almost out of thin air, Molly popped next to the Harvest God.

The Harvest God was indeed surprised, but was able to keep his composure-because he's a boss like that.

"Hello m'lord, did you miss me?" Molly asked, attempting to wrap her arm around the Harvest God's shoulder. It proved rather difficult, since he's rather large; so she settled with leaning on him.

He sighed; maybe it was better to not think about her, seeing as she would just pop out of nowhere—like weeds.

"No, I did not," he replied in a rather bored tone.

Molly frowned, "_He's always so moody, I wonder how I can cheer him up…_"

And that's when Molly came up with the most awesome-est idea to trump all the ideas she's had in her whole lifetime.

"M'lord, what's your favorite food…?"

Now, I know what you're thinking: '_Gods don't sweat… do they?_'

But oh, oh they do indeed sweat, and this God in particular was.

"Uh… I do not have a favorite food," he said nervously; too bad for him though—he is a terrible liar.

Molly only smirked. "Oh really, because it says here—" she pulled out a thick notebook that showed everything about Castanet—including all the citizens who live there, "—that you like Shining Apples, Shining Grapes, Apple Cocktails, Grape Cocktails, and ruby accessories."

The Harvest God's eyes widened in shock, "_Bloody hell, how… how did she know that…?_"

Molly ignored his silence and continued, "Lucky for you, I have a Shining Apple in my rucksack here," she took off her rucksack and knelt down to dig through the contents inside.

The Harvest God tried peering over her shoulder but was too late. Molly stood up and handed him the superb apple.

He couldn't help but drool a little from the little gift, he couldn't believe this was happening… what if he lost control…?

Molly went into her rucksack to get something else, "I think I also have a Shining Grape in here… lemme just—whoa…"

Before Molly could pull out her other gift, the Harvest God had shoved the whole apple in his mouth—it was kind of frightening, really.

Molly just stared at the Harvest God, dumbfounded. "Uhm, do… do you still want… the grapes…?" she asked shakily.

The Harvest God, blushing bright red from embarrassment, mumbled a simple 'yes'.

Molly quickly handed him the grapes, afraid that he might swallow her hand in the process.

He quickly gobbled them up too.

Molly looked around nervously. "Uh, so… you really… have a problem, huh?"

He merely nodded his head, his embarrassment increasing tenfold.

Molly held her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing, "You know, you… you should really get some help."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Thank you guys **_**so**_** much for the feedback! You have no idea how happy I get when I see a review. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because this made me lawl, see ya.**


	6. Hair

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Hair**

One of the weird things that Molly does when she's around the Harvest God is play with his hair. The first time she did it, it really baffled him; I mean, what do you say to a human girl when she's practically all over you—_because of your hair_?

Most guys would totally be all over that, but seeing as though the Harvest God wasn't like normal guys, (he's immortal for crying out loud, he can pretty much just yawn and thousands of women would give themselves to him) so he was very much confused.

He couldn't say he didn't like it though—he couldn't explain it, but when Molly would practically wrap herself around his (beautiful) long flowing hair, his heartbeat would steadily rise; his palms became sweaty; and when she'd try converse with him, he'd end up tripping over every word and syllable.

His anger would rise, because he couldn't stop any of this from happening, and he didn't want Molly to think of him as a 'dork'—as she would call it. Yet, Molly found it adorable; she'd giggle to herself whenever she saw the deity fumble over himself, trying to find the proper words to answer her (many) questions.

One day, the Harvest God's hair was again being attacked by Molly. All he wanted to do was sit on the floor and read one of the many books she would bring him; but—eh, you know the deal by now…

"Oh. My. GOD, your hair is soooo soft," she stated lazily, rolling in the God's hair like a cat would do after a dose of catnip.

He sighed, closing his book and turning around to look at the human who looked like she was on drugs.

"Human, would you mind _not_ playing in my hair for once." He tried pulling his hair away from her, but she rolled herself in a cocoon; honestly, she was acting like a 5 year old.

He tried pulling again, but she kept rolling herself into a tighter cocoon, she rolled so much that she soon looked like a giant knot in his hair.

He sighed again, giving up altogether. "Molly, would you stop?"

Funny thing is, after hearing the deity say her name for the first time, Molly skillfully (like a BOSS—sorry 'Lonely Island'; just too funny to resist, I'll try stopping…) untangled herself from his luscious locks and stared at him in awe.

"You… you totally just said my name," she said in a trance-like state.

He stared back at her. They continued this weird staring contest for a couple of minutes, until finally she broke her gaze.

"_His eyes are just too damn gorgeous to look at for too long…_"

"Yeah, I assume I did," he replied in a bored tone.

"So… that's it then…"

"Yes, it is." At that, Molly stopped pestering him and went back to rolling in his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Sorry if this sucks, I've been… well, I don't know. Sorry for being nosey, but has anyone seen the last **_**HP**_** movie yet? I'm just going to put it out there… I didn't like it; it just… felt rushed. I mean, they just spent half an hour doing other stuff, then it goes straight to the battle. And the… yeah, I'm not going to spoil it for people who haven't seen it, but honestly, I'm a little upset. Meh, whatever… I'm still buying stuff from the catalog I got from the mail: Gryffindor scarf and tie, here I COME! Next update will probably be… soon I guess. **


	7. Squishy

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Squishy**

Molly was keeping a really big secret, one that she couldn't tell _anyone_!

She still slept with her stuff animal. She simply couldn't throw it away; she's had it since she was 4 years old. His name was Squishy, and he was a rather large stuffed octopus, adorned with a striped maroon and gold scarf.

Squishy was her one true love, he was the only one she could trust, seeing as though he couldn't tell any of her secrets. Sometimes, she would simply spend the whole day doing activities with her pal, Squishy. They'd watch movies; make s'mores; and watching the clouds on the soft grassy fields.

Unfortunately, during all this, she would neglect the Harvest God, who more than anything hated being forgotten and neglected.

On the mountaintop, the Harvest God was watching Molly play around with her blasted toy, and it angered him to no end.

"_Who does she think she is, ignoring me?_" the Harvest God thought in a fit of rage. "_Ever since she found that blasted toy in one her boxes, she's been playing with it non-stop and ignoring me completely!_"

He tried pacing, to calm himself down from this tantrum that was starting to build up. "_Doesn't she realize that she hasn't visited me in weeks? Do I… do I not matter to her anymore…?_"

The Harvest God tried not to feel devastated by this thought. He didn't want to be like some abandoned toy-lost, dusty and forgotten by its owner.

"_She might've been on her way here, but got caught up; I'll go check on her._" With that thought in mind, the Harvest God teleported to Molly's farm.

_**. . . . . . **_

"Oh Squishy, I'm so glad I found you," Molly said lovingly to her stuffed toy. Finn, her, and Squishy were occupied on the couch, watching *_Darkwing Duck_, one of her favorite childhood shows.

Finn started fidgeting on his little perch on the arm of the couch. "Molly, don't you think we should go see the Harvest God now," he said nervously. "We haven't visited him in a week, he's probably really angry."

Molly was oblivious to Finn's agitation, and was simply swinging her stuffed toy around, staring at him adoringly, like any little girl would do with her treasured toy (but Molly's a young adult, so this would be _quite_ awkward to watch).

"Oh, Finn, you're worry too much," she replied in a nonchalant manner. "He needs a break from us anyways. He's always complaining about how we're annoying and junk, so this separation is pretty good for him."

Little did Molly know, the Harvest God was standing in the front of her doorway, glaring at her.

Finn turned around and squeaked. Too afraid to warn Molly, he flew into her bedroom to hide in his panic room, because Finn is a coward, the end.

The Harvest God, walked directly in front of Molly, blocking her view from the television.

He cleared his throat to get Molly's attention. She looked up to see him standing over her, his aura pulsing angrily.

"_Where. Were. You?"_ he said through clenched teeth, trying very much to keep his cool.

Molly only looked at him innocently. "I was just playing with Squishy, see? Say hi m'lord!" she lifted Squishy up to the Harvest God's face.

He glared at the toy, "_This is all this blasted plaything's fault…"_

The Harvest God snatched the toy away from Molly, about to rip it to shreds. Molly tried pulling Squishy away from him.

"Stop trying to rip my Squishy, you jerk!" she yelled angrily. Molly tried getting her precious toy away from the deity, but of course, it was pretty much over once he got a hold of it. Seriously, that toy was most likely to be *'final fatality'.

The Harvest God yanked Squishy out of Molly's grasps and growled menacingly, causing her to plop down in fear.

"_Look_, all I wanted was for you to come and visit me, but," he threw the toy at Molly, hitting her square in the face. "Since you find this toy more interesting than _me_, I'll just confiscate it."

Before he had a chance to teleport back to his mountain, Molly had jumped on his back.

"Look, I'm sorry that I was neglecting you," she said into his back, but he was still able to hear her. "It's just… I haven't seen Squishy in so long… I just missed him… I'm sorry."

Even though he was still angry with her, he couldn't stop the blush that was creeping to his face.

"It's okay… just do not do this again."

Molly smiled, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: I'm sorry if this is bad, I was writing this late at night, and I barely go any sleep last week, so I'm rather… delusional. I'll probably get the next chapter up… soon, I think.**

**(1)***_Darkwing Duck is Toon Disney/Disney cartoon that appeared in the 1990's, I believe. Part of the "Disney Afternoons" program. One of my favorite shows, if you want, they're still on YouTube._

**(2)***_From Mortal Kombat, you know, when you almost kill your opponent and you're able to perform your special attack. _


	8. LitWar

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Lit-War**

"Molly, why don't you put down that book and pay attention to me."

The Harvest God was being childish by pestering Molly, who was minding her own business and reading.

She sighed and put the book down beside her. "M'lord, why should I stop what I'm doing because _you_ demand it," she said, rather crossly. "And besides, I'm in my own house—therefore I think I can pretty much do whatever I want to do."

The Harvest God crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled something incoherent under his breath.

Molly giggled, "Boy, you sure look cute when you pout," she said while covering her mouth with her hand.

A small blush tainted his cheeks and painted the tips of his pointed ears.

"Uh… w-what are you r-reading?" he stuttered; that only deepened the blush that was slowly spreading across his face.

"Well," Molly picked up the book from where she had left it and (pretty much) shoved it in the Harvest God's face. "I'm reading the original copy of '_Beauty and the Beast_' a classic."

His face changed from 'mildly interested' to 'OMG this is freaking boring someone put me out of my misery'.

Molly puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "Ugh, you're so immature; you can't even appreciate a good book when you see it!"

"Maybe," he started, drawing out every word, "it's because your book does not sound interesting _at all_?"

"Okay, then. Why don't you try reading it, then we'll see whether or not my book is interesting?" she said, handing him the book.

And the challenge began… oh boy…

_**. . . . . .**_

A week later, the Harvest God was transfixed by the book before him; he couldn't stop reading.

Molly was thoroughly pissed; he had completely ignored her the whole time.

Molly and Finn were, again, at the Harvest God's mountaintop, trying very hard to get his attention—spoiler alert: epic fail.

"OMG, will you _quit_ reading and pay attention to us?" she said, exasperated.

Finn tried tugging on his hair to get his attention, but was swatted away like a fly.

The Harvest God continued reading, which further irked Molly.

She sighed and plopped down next to his throne, with Finn in tow. "Ugh, he's such a lit-nerd," she pouted; Finn looked at her briefly and copied her movements.

The Harvest God, who heard what she had said, simply zapped both of them. They experienced severe pain for the next two days.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: I'd like to, again, thank everyone who reads and reviews. It means a lot, so… thanks. I'm rather happy, because all the shows on Nickelodeon from the 90's are back on TeenNick! Eep, I watched all those shows, so I'm so happy! If only they'd do that for Toon Disney and Cartoon Network… anyways, lit-nerd is the term my English Lit. teacher called my friend and I, because we love to read. Haters gonna hate… anyways, next chapter will be… whenever. Oh yeah, I change my name a lot so… uh… I just wanted you all to know that.**


	9. Childish

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Childish**

Molly was at home, having just finished her daily farm chores. It was a rather cool autumn day. The leaves were a beautiful shade of gold, orange, red, and brown. It was one of those days where Molly just wanted to sit outside and watch some cartoons—which she pretty much did. So, she set up her portable DVD player, and sat outside, under a practically large oak tree.

Accompanying her was Finn and the Harvest God. The cartoon they decided to watch was an old Disney cartoon, featuring Mickey and Minnie (but Molly was only paying attention to Mickey, since he's her favorite). While Molly and Finn were totally engrossed with the film, the Harvest God was not, and was busy reading another book from Molly's personal library.

Molly turned to look at the Harvest God and frowned. "M'lord, why aren't you watching?"

The Harvest God sighed and put his bookmark on the page so he wouldn't lose his place.

He looked up and glared at her, "Well, I do not want to watch this… this… idiotic program you kids are watching."

Finn looked up from the portable device and he and Molly both shared a synchronized gasp.

She stood up and crossed both arms over her chest; this did not intimidate the Harvest God, because… he's kind of awesome, and that does not falter.

"I'll have you know," Molly started, glaring at him, "that watching cartoons does _not_ make you childish."

The deity smirked at her, she was _such_ a lair. "Oh really, then; if watching cartoons does not, in fact, mean you are childish and very much immature, then what does it mean, _Molly_?"

Molly huffed, it was rather awesome how he started actually calling her by her name, but it really freaking pissed her off how he used it to mock her; asshat.

So, with that resolve in mind, she was not going to let him win this argument.

"Well, I'll have you know, that cartoons actually build character."

The Harvest God scowled at her, but just ignored her and continued reading.

Molly and Finn shared an excited look. She freaking finally won an argument! Take that, Molly: 1, Harvest God: 500.

They started fist pumping, which the Harvest God just shook his head.

"You damn kids…"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: This chapter was in the spur of the moment, while my mom and I were watching an old Technicolor Disney cartoon. Oh, how I love the good old days, where when you watched a cartoon, you'd know what the character would touch next… well… anyways. Yep. Oh, and I finally saw **_**Captain America**_** and let me just say… he is hot. When he came out of that chamber… hot damn, that was a le gasp moment… okay, uhmm… yeah.**


	10. Confessions

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Confessions**

He didn't want to admit it—not now at least.

It was against his every being to do what he was (probably) about to do, but hey, he refused to sit there, on his mountaintop, like a coward.

He could do this, he was a man. Well, technically he's a god, but dammit, he is a male (physically hell yeah)! He wasn't going to back down to a mere mortal, especially Molly.

All he had to do was tell her, and then… he didn't know what he'd do next.

So, when he teleported to her front door, he couldn't stop himself from shaking. Molly could be really frightening when she wanted to. Nothing could stop her when she'd release her wrath; with that thought in mind, the Harvest God nearly teleported back to the safety of his mountaintop.

Well, that was, until Molly and Finn had spotted him from exiting from her barn.

"Hey m'lord, what're you doing here?" Molly asked.

The Harvest God couldn't stop sweating, (he didn't even know he could sweat…) this was it… this was his chance to tell her.

"Molly," he was trying to build up some courage, but he really couldn't stop himself from shaking. "I-I have something to tell you."

All she did was look at him sweetly and innocently, with Finn just resting on her shoulder. He knew how fast her reaction would change when he told her… dammit…!

"Molly… I-I ate all your apple sauce!"

Molly's eyes widened in horror; she ran past him, threw open the door, and ran into her kitchen. She opened her fridge door to see—in fact, that all her apple sauce was missing.

"You ASSHOLE!" she yelled from within her house.

The Harvest God quickly teleported home and closed off all the entrances, it was probably best for him to lie low for awhile…

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** **I had a _huge_ problem with my Microsoft Word. It kept messing up with indents, and paragraph spacing. I'll admit—I almost threw my computer, hopefully I fixed it, because I really don't want to keep having to change it 10 times. Yep, that's how much it took me.**


	11. Foxy

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Foxy**

Right now, the Harvest God couldn't stand Molly.

What'd she do? Well, she was being more annoying than usual, and that's freakin' saying something.

"Oh, mah Gawd m'lord, I can't believe he _asked_ me out on a date! Can you believe it?" Molly yelled from inside her closet, throwing clothes on her bed.

She had asked him to help her look for an outfit for her date, which was really odd and awkward, seeing as though he was a _male_ and knew nothing about clothing, and… well, he could really care less.

The Harvest God rolled his eyes, this was _not_ how he wanted to spend his day; especially if it was spent talking about her date. Secretly, he was really jealous—any human male could openly spend time with her, while with him she had to keep it a secret.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was really angry with himself. Recently, the Harvest God started having feelings for Molly… but he couldn't tell her. How could he, when she was basically rubbing in his face that she had a date. So, needless to say, he was pissed.

"_Nooo_ Molly, this is such an utter shock," he replied sarcastically, sitting on her bed with his head in his hands, "seeing as though you told me 10 times today, excluding yesterday and the day before."

Said girl groaned inside her closet, still unable to find the proper outfit for her date.

Out of nowhere, Finn pops out from the pile of clothes on the floor. "Hey, Molly, why don't you where _that_ dress?"

Molly popped her head out of the closet to stare at Finn, awestruck. "You mean, I have to bring out the big guns…?"

Finn shook his head in confirmation, all the while the Harvest God was really confused… and frustrated. Why was he even there—oh, because Molly asked him to?

"_You know what… I'm going home; I don't want to be here anyways_…!"

"M'lord, what do you think?"

He looked up and nearly had a nosebleed; there stood Molly, looking really adorable with a floral print dress and a light pink headband on the top of her head.

The Harvest God looked at Finn in shock, who nodded smugly, "Yep, the big guns."

"Y-you think its okay?" Molly asked shyly, "i-it's not too much?"

He couldn't speak, h-h-how can an outfit change someone _so much_? He had to hide his face with his hands, he could barely even look at her. "Y-yeah, you look… fine..."

Life was really unfair sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: This is all I can pull out so far, and I do apologize. Next chapter will be better (hopefully); I'm sorry, but I'm really addicted to AVPM…**


	12. Smile

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Smile**

Molly won't admit it, but she really loved the Harvest God's smile.

It wasn't like his usual cocky smirk, but a sweet, childlike grin. It was adorable, rare but infinitely sweet. Oh, how she wanted him to smile like that all the time.

She even tried tricking him into smiling—it almost worked too, if only it wasn't for Finn and his blasted obnoxiousness!

So, her plan was to try bribing him with one of his favorite gifts: shining apples. Oh yeah—she was going there, and it will indeed happen.

"Oh m'lord, I have something for you~!" she said sweetly, sitting on the arm of his throne.

The Harvest God groaned, it was always a bad sign when she had or wanted to show him something.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly, "I'm busy right now, I don't have time for your foolishness."

Molly merely gave him a look and he sighed in defeat, figures.

"Alright, what is it?"

Molly squealed (much to the god's annoyance), grabbed her rucksack and pulled out an apple.

She held it out to him, "Here, I wanted to give you this, for being so awesome… and junk!"

The Harvest God, whose eyes shined with delight, took the apple from her.

"T-thank you." And then, he smiled—the adorable childlike smile that made her stomach squirm and made the color of her cheeks change into a soft pink.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: I have a poll on my profile (duh, where else would it be?) asking for your guy's opinion. I haven't run out of ideas, I just want to know what you guys would like. Next update will be… whenever.**

**Edit: Sorry, the polls' been having some technical difficulties, but I fixed it. So, please vote, your opinion really matters!**


	13. Thanks

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Thanks**

To say the Harvest God was angry was an understatement.

He just…couldn't believe it. Molly… was spending time with another man. And not just any man, no, this… this _man _was none other than Wizard.

"_Sneaky bastard_," he thought angrily. Wizard knew that he claimed Molly. Well… not as a mate, but dammit, she was _his_! Who… who did he think he is disobeying his orders like that?

When the Harvest God had found out that, apart from seeing him, she was also seeing Wizard, he had a bf (aka bitch fit). In his fit of rage he had ignored her for days, too angry to even consider _looking _at her.

To piss him off further, (though she didn't even realize it) Molly didn't even try sneaking in. It seemed… she didn't care for him anymore—that fact hurt the most.

Life without her was lonely. It was like… he had been forgotten again, like no one cared for his existence. Molly… she changed all of that, he felt like he meant something to someone.

What… what would he do if she forgot him too?

"Hiya," said a high pitched voice.

He turned around to see none other than Molly, standing there with her hands behind her back. Oh, so she finally crawled back, did she?

He leered at her. "What're you doing here?"

She just smiled back, of course. "Coming to see you, duh!"

"Shouldn't you be with Wizard?" He snapped, "Since you seem to prefer _his _company rather than mine?"

She gave him a quizzical look before pulling her arms in front of her.

"Actually, Wizard gave me this recipe that his Master used to make. I thought I'd give it to you for… you know… Thanksgiving and all."

He glared down at her hands to see a small strawberry cake. He didn't know what to say, other than he felt incredibly foolish.

Molly, oblivious to his reaction, handed him the cake, "Happy Thanksgiving m'lord."

He felt like a fool, jumping to conclusions over nothing… she-she really cared enough to…

Oh, how hopelessly in love he was.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: This is early, but seeing that my computer is getting fixed, today and tomorrow is the only time I can post. My birthday is on the 26****th**** so I'm pretty excited. I'll be 17 this year! Happy Thanksgiving (even though I'm super early); oh, make sure you vote on my poll in my profile. Four more votes and the next arch will probably begin… hopefully.**


	14. Letters

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Letters**

"M'lord, it's not that hard, why don't you just tell her?"

Things… were starting to get complicated. In mere months, Molly was starting to draw attention from a certain… resident. A young man named Kasey had just arrived from the city and was trying to woo _his _Molly.

Bah. You'd think he'd try confessing to her by now, wouldn't you?

The Harvest God was many things, a coward would not be one of them. Yet, when it came to… _love_ and his… er, _emotions_, well… fuck that.

That's why Finn was having him write a love letter/confession to Molly, since didn't have the guts to do it in person.

"Finn, m-maybe it would be best if… if I were to tell her this in person, rather than in a letter," he said, twirling the pencil Finn had brought with the stationary he'd gotten from Molly's house. "Women like being confronted… right?"

Finn sighed, floating down to rest on the Harvest God's throne. "Remember, we tried that. You just ended up spewing a bunch of nonsense."

He could admit, it was a rather sorry attempt at a confession. He had looked like a complete fool in front of her (Council knows how much he wanted to cease to exist, right there and then).

"F-fine then, j-just do not peak… alright?" He replied meekly, this whole situation was very embarrassing.

Finn looked at the god in horror, "B-but, how will I spell check it?"

"I'm a god, I'm quite positive I can spell for myself."

_**. . . . . .**_

"Finn, do you know what this means? I can't really… I don't even."

Molly put the letter she had gotten from the mailbox in front of him. Grabbing his tiny reading glasses (Sprites aren't perfect) and starting looking over the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<em> .<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Molly,<em>

_ I know that… in the past, I've been somewhat of a "jerk", as you'd put it. I just want you to know that… I've changed from what I used to be, I'm different—you're to thank for that.__I'm a better person because of you, and… I-I really j-just want you to know…_

_I wurvk you._

_Signed,_

**_Harvest God_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>. . . . . .<em>**

* * *

><p>Finn was just pissed. He had <em>told<em> him that he should have double checked his righting, but did the Harvest God listen—no, he never did.

"Do you know what wurve is, Finn?" Molly asked.

He took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his little nose, "No Molly, and I don't think we ever will."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: These keep getting shorter and shorter, I swear. Anyways, I know this won't show up on here, but the handwriting was supposed to be in cursive, or slightly towards that angle, just imagine it. **

**That's not what I really wanted to say though. Last chapter, I told you guys that I needed votes for my poll—still do. So, just… you know… vote. Next chapter will probably be in January, I have other stories I need to update. Also, thank you so much for reading/reviewing/alerting/faving! It means so much, and I super appreciate you guys!**

**Aaaand, I'm making another story soon. It's a diary journal from my OC, Conary (which I just realized is a boy's name, faileth) so… yep. Byie.**


	15. Chance

**Among Warm Sunsets**

**Chance**

Molly was having a very crappy day.

It all started when Kasey asked her to diner later on that day. At first, she was going to respectively decline, since later in the day she usually went to visit the Harvest God, but at the last minute changed her mind.

As of late, the Harvest God had started acting really crabby towards her and she had no idea why. What she did to make him so upset with her was a mystery; all she knew was that when he had asked about a letter he had written for her and she said she had threw it away, he pretty much flipped his lid. Now, whenever they spent time together he was moody and withdrawn.

So yeah, she would rather spend her night on a date with the new resident rather than be posted with a deity who wanted to have a hissy fit over a dumb letter.

"Molly, I don't think it's a good idea to blow m'lord off," Finn was helping Molly find the right outfit for her date, but was pretty opposed to the whole idea. "I mean, you know how moody he's been lately, you ditching him to go on a date will only cheese him off even more."

She raised an eyebrow at him through the mirror's reflection. "Okay Finn, first off, who says 'cheese off' anymore? Second, why should I care about how he _feels_? He's been such an immature jerk lately, he just yells at us for _no apparent reason_!"

"I-I know he's b-been kind of a…er… j-jerk lately, but i-it's all in g-good reason—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Finn," Molly mumbled, fixing her hair in the mirror. "Anyways, I'll be back late, so try and go to bed early, okay?"

"Yeah… sure," Finn sighed. Boy, the Harvest God was sure gonna have a cow when he heard about this.

**. . . . . .**

And indeed, the Harvest God _did_ have a cow when he heard the news.

"So, she thinks that she can just… do whatever she wants _without my permission_?"

Finn sighed. "Well, it's not really your choice in the matter, m'lord. Molly's a young lady, one of these days she's bound to get married."

The Harvest God didn't like that at all. Molly was _his_, he didn't want to share her with anybody.

"_This is all my fault,_" he thought. "_If…if I wasn't such a coward… if I'd just told her how I felt, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess._"

What was he going to do? He… he couldn't tell her how he felt—it was against he went against. He couldn't stand humans; their very being irked him, yet… Molly was different.

Maybe he could take a chance, just once.

"Oh, here she comes now!"

And indeed, Molly made her way up the steps, looking utterly exhausted.

He gulped. "H-how was your date?"

He couldn't bare to hear the answer.

"It wasn't that good," she flopped down onto his throne, covering her face with her arm. "Kasey's a good guy and all but… he's not the guy for me."

"_Now's your chance… tell her!_"

He could do this. He was a god, there was nothing that could stop him, oppose him, except rejection.

"Well then, even if you found no interest in… that human male, you still have Finn and I."

"_Cheap coward._"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Sorry for being so late. I'm—er, grounded… again. Sooo, I'm not allowed on the computer **_**or**_** to watch television. All I can do is read, which is pretty boring if that's all you've done for the past 3 weeks. **

**Anyways, I'm finally free next weekend, so (probably) expect another drabble then (if I don't get to sims first)!**


	16. AN

**Author's Note:**

Er… hi everyone. As you've, well… noticed, I haven't been updating, the only thing I can say is that I haven't been really interested in writing. My creativity (writing wise) has officially dried up, I really don't see it coming back for awhile either.

Don't assume I'm just going to give up on these stories; I have no intention of doing that at all. I just can't come up with anything involving my current ones… so lets just say I'll be on a hiatus until I come up with some ideas (if you want, you could suggest some, always open for some suggestions).

Well… since I'm being upfront about all this, I haven't been interested in Fanfiction as of late. It's just… not as intriguing as it used to be—every time I sign in and attempt to read I just… end up signing back off. I really don't know what's going on but hopefully I can get out of this funk.

If you've been wondering what I've been doing for the past… what, 3 months or so? Well, I've been on a blog. I've started a simblr and now I just can't stop.

BUT—I do have a story idea that I'm dying to write, I just need to find some motivation to write it. Until then I'm going to try to get back into writing.

(_NOTE:_ Will be replaced when the next chapter is made)


End file.
